digimon yaoi lovestory
by Johnathan101
Summary: this contains yaoi means boy x boy pairings tk and davis and matt and tai enjoy


**Johnathan101: hello there im johnathan and this is a digimon story Davis: yeah and it contains Yaoi TK:yeah so if you dont like it dont watch it Kari:so have fun Johnathan101: yeah what they said enjoy! TK:yawwwwnnn! good morning TKs mom:Tk get up davis is here for you TK:ok mom thanks TKs mom: (leaves) TK:(gets dressed) (goes downstairs) TK: Hey Davis what are you doing here? Davis:um i just wanted to talk to you about something TK:okay go ahead Davis:outside TK: okay lets go davis by mom seeya later they leave* Tk:so what do you wanna talk about? Davis*blushes* um tk can i ask you something TK:sure what is it Davis:u love you will you go out with me TK: ... Davis:i knew it you hate me im leaving *starts to run off* TK*grabs daviss hand* i dont think so davis your not going anywhere *pulls davis closer to him* Davis*blushing* TK what are you doing i thought you would hate me tk i have to go TK: no you dont your mine right now Davis: w-WHAT! but TK: no buts you belong to me now so shut up Davis: ok tk TK: good because me and you are gonna move out and im gonna buy us a house and yes you will be living with me *tk kisses davis* Davis: *closes his eyes* TK*pulls apart* *pushes davis aganist the wall* Davis:tk what are you gonna do now TK:i said your mine and that means i can do whatever i want to you so shut up Davis:okay tk TK:good It starts raining TK: davis its raining so we are in frount of my house your staying over tonite Davis:no im not TK:i was not asking i was telling you that you are staying with me tonite in my bed with me so no complaining Davis:ok Tk-chan TK*blushing* davisss dont call me that unless you relly want to my love Davis: TK i relly want to call you tk-chan sometimes okay TK:whatever you like i shall give you *takes out an unbrella from from his backpack* Davis:you mean you had an unbrella with you this whole time i should punch you right wait i am *trys to punch tk* TK*Grabs daviss hand and kisses him* calm down my lovely googlehead Davis*blushes* stop and dont call me that kari called me that when she turned me down one time TK: Davis your cute when you blush and now im mad at you because you said her name Davis:Tk-chan dont be that way you cant stay mad at your boyfriend can you TK: your right now come on lets go home davis Davis:ok TK TK*picks davis up and throws him over his sholder* and goes in his house* TK:hey mom can davis stay over tonite TKs mom: sure TK:thanks mom well we are going to my room to play video games They leave and go to Tks room* TK: *thows davis on his bed* now davis your mine tonite Davis*blushes like crazy* tk you love me right? TK: davis thats a supid question of coruse i love you dai-baby Davis:now your call me that well its better that the other nickname you called me TK*pins davis on the bed* now dont move *tk starts making out with davis* lets go of davis* davis lets get som sleep Davis:ok but can you hold me TK: yeah anything for you my love Davis:thankyou tk TK:your wellcome now come here Davis:ok TK*grabs davis by the shirt and pull him closer and kisses him* Davis:tk do you always have to kiss me when you hold me Tk:so are you saying you dont want me to kiss you Davis: no no no i am not saying that Tk:good now lets lay down to sleep Davis:okay hold me allnite ok tk TK:what my dai wants is what he gets Davis:ok but first tk can kiss you TK:ok go ahead Davis:thanks *davis kisses tk* i love you Tk TK:yeah i know good nite dai DAVIS:good nite tk-chan THE NEXT MORNING TK:davis? Davis: yeah tk? TK:i love you and we have school today so lets get ready Davis: but i didnt bring extra clothing TK:well you can use some of mine ok dai Davis:ok babe TK*blushes* ok here get dressed *hands davis some closes* Davis*goes into the bathroom* *comes out dressed* TK:what took you so long my love we are gonna be late Davis: ok ok lets go TK:get on my back dai Davis:ok *gets on tks back* TK: hold on tight babe Patamon digivole Patamon: ok tk patamon digivole to angelmon Angelmon:tk davis hop on i will fly u to school BOTH: ok angelmon when they got to school cody,kari,tai,matt,joe and izzy was waiting for them After school matt: tai do you love me Tai:i-i *blushing* Matt: i know what you are saying Tai:... Matt:tai i love you Tai:i luv you too matt Matt: in that case your mine tai Tai: no im not yours Matt: yes you are Tai: no im - Matt*matt kisses tai* shut up baby Tai: first im not a baby Matt:i ment your my baby Tai: ohhhh ok so what now we are at school Mat:come with me Tai:why should i Matt: because your mine *grabs tais hand and takes him into the school bathroom* Tai: what are you gonna do Matt: im gonna kiss you Tai:but we need to get to class Matt: screw class your mine *kisses tai* 2 years later after they graguated Matt:tai you are gonna go to the same univerity as me no matter what you understand Tai: yeah Matt:good Tai: matt before we go to the univerity can i ask you something Matt: sure Tai: can we but a house that we can live together Matt:sure i will pay for it Tai: awww thankyou matt Matt:anything for my little tai Tai: awww i love you Matt Matt: now come on your sleeping at my house tonite and tomarrow we can buy the house okay baby Tai: okay THE NEXT MORNING Matt*wakes up* *kisses tai*matt what was that for Matt:i know your an idiot but i was tring to wake you up Tai: matt why did you call me an idiot Matt:i ment my idiot tai Tai:well now that we are up can we go buy the house now? Matt: sure anything for my lovly tai Tai*blushing* lets just go already THEY BOUGHT THE HOUSE Tai:matt i need to call kari and tell her i moved out ok Matt:ok Tai*calling kari* Kari: *on the phone* hello Tai:its your brother tai Kari:tai where are byou why arent you home Tai:i moved out and im living with my Bf Matt TKs brother Kari:oh ok Tai:tell mom i moved out and i love her Kari:ok i will Tai: i love you too sis Kari:awww i love too bro and congraulations on getting a boyfriend i know your gay but i still love ya Tai: say hi to TK if you see him oh by the way do you have a bf yet Kari: no because tks gay too and hes datting davis Tai:good for them hey i know how about cody he seems nice Kari: ill ask if he says no i blame you okay Tai: yeah ok well gtg sis later Kari: yeah bye luv ya bro Tai:luv ya too sis THEY BOTH HANG UP Matt:so is she gonna tell your mom Tai: yup Matt cool To tk and davis... **


End file.
